Exposure, such as via ingestion, inhalation, and/or injection, to certain allergens, toxins, and/or other substances can cause profound reactions for some and/or all people and/or animals. For example, certain people are highly allergic to certain substances, such as peanuts, shellfish, particular drugs, certain proteins, bee venom, insect bites, etc. The allergic response to the exposure can lead to anaphylactic shock, which can cause a sharp drop in blood pressure, hives, and/or substantial breathing difficulties caused by severe airway constriction. As another example, inhalation of certain nerve agents can cause severe physiological trauma. Responding rapidly to such exposures can prevent injury and/or death. For example, in response to an exposure leading to anaphylactic shock, an injection of epinephrine (i.e., adrenaline) can provide substantial and/or complete relief from the reaction. As another example, injection of an antidote to a nerve agent can greatly reduce and/or eliminate the potential harm of the exposure. As yet another example, rapid injection of certain drugs, such as a beta blocker, blood thinner, nitroglycerine, antihistamines, insulin, and opioids, etc., can provide substantial relief from various dangerous medical conditions.
Thus, certain exemplary embodiments provide systems, devices, and/or methods for rapidly injecting a medicament.